epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Beerman8299/MC Hammer vs. Eminem
DISCLAIMER - '''Obviously, this is just for fun, but there are a couple of lines in here that some may find offensive or stereotypical. But, again, it's for fun and not meant to be taken seriously. If you do get offended, I'm sorry that you're so sensitive. Battle '''MC HAMMER VS. EMINEM BEGIN! Lyrics 'Eminem -' Look, if you had one shot to make your career go right, Would you go for it, or let it come down to this fight? Yo, I'm gonna throw out my life story so be prepared. It'll help me gain control and make me more self aware. It'll make you nauseous and it'll feel like a riddle, But this is where you're about to lose fo' shizzle. Come on man, you're rapping clean like Pee Wee. So how come folks are sayin, "Please Hammer don't hurt me!"? Those glasses that you wear make you look like a dweeb. I was bullied for things like that because my family was poor and desparatley in need, My mom almost died when she was seventeen, Givin birth to me. This is just The Way I Am so go Lose Yourself. Cause I'm the Real Slim Shady and I'm standin up for myself. 'MC Hammer -' What you doin man? Rappin's for black boys. You whiter than sour cream and even good at makin white noise. All yo raps songs are sloppy like mom's spaghetti. I can't tell if you're a human or just a bag of candy. If you are the candy, are you the plain or the nut? And this is the Real Slim Shady? C'mon, will the real one please stand up? You don't care about the world, you don't seem legit. So you should either work hard or you might as well quit. You ain't popular no more. You ain't as good as you were before. So just know that you can't win. Yo, sound the bell. Rappin school's now back in. 'Eminem -' I'm gonna fix your face with somethin called my fist. And you won't be able to stop it because you U Can't Touch This. Your verses are hilarious, you rap like a clown. This Rap God's gonna drop the mic now cause it's time to break it down. 'MC Hammer -' Stop! Hammer time. Your whole career should be a crime. When I listen to your songs I can't even find the rhyme. It has to be obvious, not oblivious so you're not wasting the people's time. The lyrics to all of your noise don't even make any sense. And I'd rather pay for my family to see 50 Cent. I'm taking swings at you like we're in a batting cage. I just chewed you up, spit you out, now you're gettin booed off stage. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who won? MC Hammer Eminem What battle do you want to see lyrics for next? Amelia Earhart vs. Charles Lindbergh Pennywise the Clown vs. The Joker Category:Blog posts